Evil Romance
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A sweet RabiesXCatastrophe chapter fic. COMPLETE!
1. Evil Romance

(A/N: Here's a love story about Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, Dudley and Kitty's doppelgangers. Here's the first chapter, but it's going to be different from the deviantART version. If you want to read the version on deviantART, find the link on my profile and browse my gallery. And without further ado, here's the story!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis, and none of the villains are out causing mayhem. Why aren't they causing mayhem? Nobody knows for sure, but I'm going to find out! If you want to find out, then follow me!

The villains are hanging around at a place where only villains hang out, and there isn't much going on, but Dr. Rabies is talking to some of the other villains, telling them how he fell in love with Madame Catastrophe. Now most villains don't fall in love, and they think that Rabies has gone insane.

"You can't be in love! You're a bad guy, and bad guys don't fall in love!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Bad guys can fall in love when they meet the right girl. And besides, Catastrophe is a villainess, so it's perfectly fine!" Rabies said.

"I'd side with you on this, but I can't. I fell in love once, and do you know what happened?! The girl took all my money and dumped me like sour milk!" the Chameleon said. (A/N: He's referring to Charmaine in "Time Waits For No Mutt". She's a gold-digger, and an ugly one at that.)

"Apparently, you found the wrong woman, and when you find the right one, you'll know." said Rabies.

"You don't get it, do you? Bad guys aren't meant to fall in love!" Birdbrain said.

Rabies knew where this was going, but he didn't believe them. He loved Catastrophe too much, and they weren't about to make him change his mind. He said, "You can't make me leave her."

At this point, Catastrophe overheard, and she wasn't really happy that some of the villains wanted Rabies to leave her. But she was happy that Rabies wasn't going to leave her. She loved him all the more for it.

"Seriously, it's not good for a bad guy to fall in love. You can't be a bad guy if you fall in love." Snaptrap said.

"Oh, yes, I can. I already told you that Catastrophe is a villainess, so it all works out." Rabies said.

"This isn't working." the Chameleon sighed.

"So call it quits." said Rabies. He wasn't going to leave her to appease those goons.

"Never! We won't stop until you break up with her!" Birdbrain said.

"Then you'll just have to keep at it forever, because I refuse to leave the woman I love." Rabies replied.

Now Catastrophe was absolutely positive that his love for her was true. If anything, Catastrophe's heart was overflowing with love for Rabies. She walked over to Rabies and snuggled against him, purring softly. She'd never loved him as much as she did now. And Rabies slipped an arm around her shoulders, smiling at her.

"Oh, I see what's going on! You knew that she was going to hear us eventually, and so you didn't listen to us to appease her!" Snaptrap accused.

"Wrong! I really do love her, and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind." said Rabies, and Catastrophe snuggled closer to him.

"He's doomed." said the Chameleon, and so the villains decided to leave him alone.

"I'm surprised you didn't listen to them and leave me." Catastrophe said.

"I love you, and I wasn't going to take their advice and leave you." Rabies said.

"I'm lucky to have you in my life." Catastrophe said.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you." Rabies said, and he gave her a long, lingering kiss on the lips. But the other villains made such a fuss at the sight. Catastrophe saw them, and she abruptly broke off the kiss.

Rabies looked hurt, but when he saw that the other villains were making a fuss, and he saw her heading in that direction, he understood.

Before the villains knew it, they got their butts kicked by Madame Catastrophe. After she thrashed the villains, she went back to Rabies, who pulled her into a loving embrace, impressed with what she had done.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Birdbrain said, in a lot of pain.

"She's an angel, and I'll always love her, no matter what." Rabies said, giving Catastrophe another lingering kiss. Catastrophe stayed close to him, happy and content to have a boyfriend who would always love her.

Looks like even bad guys can find the right person. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review! No flaming!


	2. Evil Proposal

(A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter. Let's see where love got the villainous pair.)

Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe have been together for a while, and they're really in love with each other. When you see them together, and the way they look at each other, it makes you wonder how they can be villains. It's definitely something out of the ordinary, that's for sure.

One day, Rabies was thinking about how much he loved Catastrophe, and he decided that he wanted to marry her. So he went out to go buy a ring for her, and after he got the ring (a 24-karat gold band set with a black sapphire), he was ready.

"First, I'd better call her and find out where she is." Rabies said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Catastrophe's cell phone number. She answered after the first ring, and when Rabies asked her where she was, she said, "I'm just sitting at home with nothing to do. Why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to see you, and I had to find out where you are in order to do that." Rabies said.

"So come on over." Catastrophe said.

"I'll be there soon." Rabies said. And then he went to Catastrophe's place.

_A few minutes later_...

Rabies arrived at Catastrophe's place, and she was happy to see Rabies (but Rabies was happier to see Catastrophe).

"So, what's up?" Catastrophe asked Rabies after he came inside.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, and I couldn't do it over the phone." said Rabies.

"And that is...?" Catastrophe wanted to know.

"Well, a while back, you knew that I loved you enough to not leave you, in spite of what the other villains said." Rabies began.

"Yes. I didn't know how much you cared until then." Catastrophe replied.

"Thinking about it made me realize that I love you so much, and I was wondering..." Rabies said as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He produced a black velvet box, and he showed Catastrophe the ring inside.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Rabies asked, praying that she would accept his proposal.

Well, you can probably imagine that Catastrophe was very surprised at this. She was speechless! But with happy tears in her eyes, she managed to say, "Yes. I _will_ marry you!"

Rabies smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Catastrophe's finger. It fit perfectly, and Catastrophe really liked it.

"So, we should probably start planning our wedding." Rabies said.

"But where do we start?" Catastrophe wondered aloud.

"Let's decide who is invited!" said Rabies.

Well, they decided to invite all the villains and villainesses, but then Catastrophe realized something, and she asked, "What if they throw a fit?"

"Maybe we need to find a minister who can make them behave." Rabies said.

"But where are we going to find a minister who can do that?" Catastrophe asked.

"Right here!" said a voice, and before you could say "Hi-gee-gee!", Peachy-Author appeared before the evil couple.

"Who are you?!" Rabies and Catastrophe asked.

"I'm Peachy-Author. I'll be the minister at your wedding." I replied.

"Wait. How did you know that we're getting married?" Catastrophe asked.

"I'm writing this story, and I know what happens. Anyway, I'll keep the villains and villainesses in line. I'm really good at doing that." I said.

"Good." said Rabies.

He and Catastrophe made wedding plans for the rest of the day.

Obviously, their wedding occurs in the next chapter. Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	3. Evil Wedding

(A/N: Okay, here's the wedding! Hope ya like it!)

It was a lovely summer day in the city of Petropolis. Now Dudley and Kitty had gotten married the previous day, and today was Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's wedding. Say, we should see what they're up to.

We find Dr. Rabies all dressed for his wedding. He looks nervous, but that's to be expected. And he's trying to calm his nerves by playing a Nintendo game. Okay, so there's not much happening here. Let's go see how the bride is doing.

Madame Catastrophe is busy getting herself ready for the wedding. She looks almost as lovely as Kitty did, but if she wasn't still wearing the eyepatch and goatee (A/N: She's wearing those on her wedding day?!), she'd really look like Kitty. Then again, this is a villain wedding, so I'm not too surprised that Catastrophe is still wearing her eyepatch and goatee.

Later on, it was time for the wedding, and all the villains and villainesses in the city went to the wedding chapel. Dr. Rabies was also there, standing at the altar, waiting for Madame Catastrophe to arrive.

"So where's the minister?" the Chameleon asked, as he didn't see the minister.

"I'm right here!" said a familiar voice, and before they knew it, Peachy-Author appeared as the minister.

"How come she gets to be the minister?" Snaptrap asked.

"'Cause I'm the author." I replied.

"Actually, it's because she knows how to keep you guys in line if you should try and ruin the wedding." said Rabies.

"Why do you think we'd ruin your wedding?" asked the Chameleon.

"Because you wanted me to break up with Catastrophe!" Rabies said.

"Oh, come on! That was a long time ago!" Birdbrain exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! I'm not forgiving you for that, and I still haven't forgetten it." said Rabies.

Then we heard "Here Comes The Bride", and we looked to see Catastrophe walking down the aisle. Rabies got one look at her, and he was in love all over again.

"Young love..." I said to myself, smiling slightly.

When Catastrophe reached the altar, she and Rabies gave each other a loving smile as I said, "Dearly beloved (oh boy, this is really awkward), we are gathered here today to join Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe in _un_holy matrimony?" (A/N: I wasn't sure about that, so that's why I said it like a question.)

"BOO!" all the villains and villainesses yelled. I could tell that the bride and groom were getting mad, so I decided to fix this.

"MOVING ON!" I yelled, causing the villains and villainesses to shut up.

When they were quiet, I looked to Catastrophe and asked her, "Madame Catastrophe, do you take Dr. Rabies to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" said Madame Catastrophe, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Then I turned to Rabies and asked him, "Dr. Rabies, do you take Madame Catastrophe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" said Rabies, grinning all the while.

"If anyone here... objects to this union, speak now... or forever hold your peace..." I hesitantly said. To my surprise, the only sound heard was the sound of crickets chirping. When I looked at the bride and groom, I noticed that both of them were glaring at the villains and villainesses. They were glaring as if to say, "If you object, we'll kill you."

After a minute or so, I said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Rabies held Catastrophe very close as he kissed her passionately. I smiled at that, but then I noticed that the villains and villainesses were getting ready to boo again, so I had to think of a way to stop them, and I had to do it quick.

"And they'll live EVILLY EVER AFTER!" I yelled. I had to yell that so the villains and villainesses would hear it and not boo. Sure enough, they heard me, and they began cheering. Once they started cheering, I heaved a sigh of relief, and Rabies and Catastrophe smiled gratefully when they heard the cheering.

"Now let's go to the reception." Rabies said, and he carried his wife to where the reception would be held. So we followed them, and we all had fun at the reception.

Later that night, when the reception ended, we saw the newlyweds off as they left for their honeymoon. Then we went home.

The End

Well, there you have it. That's the story. Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
